callyriafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures
Adventures are staff-provided tiny plots for folks who want something beyond normal scenes. They can be anything from rescuing noble ladies' kittens from the tree to dungeon crawls and murder mysteries. Such important missions are handed out of by important NPC characters and are announced in advance. I will be attempting to organize about two adventures a month but naturally, the completion of them is completely up to the players. To take part of adventures, a player must register in advance. Some adventures are for one person but most are for more than that. They are scenes like any other only there is a goal, a set of rules and they are started by the staff NPC that is giving the quest. At the end of each adventure, upon its completion, the players involved will be given a reward, be it in the form of reputation, wealth or powerful items that would help out in the next adventure. For more information on what each of these gives you, click the links. Adventure rules are as follows: 1) A player has to sign up for an adventure. The sign-up topic will be posted at least two weeks in advance. When there are more sign-ups than slots in the quest group, another adventure will open or a choice is made between those signed up. If the player or/and character has been to another adventure recently, another player/character may be picked in their stead. But hopefully there will be enough for everyone. 2) A player has to see through the adventure. By signing up, you agree that you are able to post at least once every two days to advance the quest toward its end. 3) Every character is given 3 lives upon creation. That means that they can come close to 'death' 3 times in an adventure before they die for real. This number can be increased by quest rewards(Scroll of Revival). 4) When a character goes inactive during an adventure, they lose a life. ICly it means they either passed out, was severely injured or otherwise was removed from the quest group and was transported back to town. Staff will do their best to continue the adventure if a character leaves it so the other members of the group will not be punished for it. The loss of life when someone suddenly becomes busy RL and lets us know about it, will be considered by the staff on case-by-case basis. 5) After losing all their lives, your character dies in-game so please be mindful of this possibility. 6) The adventure is something that is helped by the staff however it depends heavily on player creativity and improvisation. It is a game and we want everyone to have fun. Thus the staff will only add to these scenes in order to nudge the group in the right direction, to place challenges upon their path or to give hints/clues/assistance if you are stuck. This is a fantasy world but keep in mind that god-modding is not cool and may have unpleasant consequences for your character. So, be creative but don't go overboard. There are no right or wrong answers in adventures. There is a goal and how you get there is completely up to you. But remember - the more epic, the more fame and fortune you might gain! 7) Sometimes the adventure missions are connected to the board's general plot. In this case it is possible that the adventure rules are looser than usual. These circumstances will be listed in the adventure sign-up thread in advance though. 8) Some quests will be for advanced adventurers and require a certain amount of fame to take part of. These missions have higher risk and greater rewards and may effect the game's plot. You need not be an adventurer class to take part of adventures - anyone can participate and not all quests take you into dangerous places. So don't be afraid!